Things you shouldn't know about the new prince of Gotham
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: Things you should never know about the only biological son of Batman. But I'm going to tell you anyway. Please Review


I don't own Batman in any shape or form

English is not my first language

Things you shouldn't know about the new prince of Gotham

He loves his adoptive siblings very much, he also loves the sisters he doesn't have another blood or legal conation and Alfred is his favorite grandfather and he especially loves his father(none of them is going to hear this from him).

Damian respects all his siblings,he respect Dick for being himself,Jason for being a rebel who knows were his boundaries are,Tim for being so smart,Barbara for never giving up on what she likes even after being paralysis, Stephanie Brown for being able to be a hero despite her parentage and Cassandra for objecting to her upbringing.

When he needs a cover story he chooses to follow his father's steps as the billionaire, philanthropist, playboy but instead of adopting children he adopts animals.

He donates money to all the charities his father did plus some against children abuse and labor(no matter what his mother said what she made him do was not training).

Damian was surprised when he was told that he was going to inherit Wayne Enterprises he always thought his father was going to give it to one of his brothers, not him.

He always figured that he was pretty much screwed in the genetics area when it came to social skills, being related to Bruce Wayne and Ra's al Ghul but at the very least his father knows that emotions exist.

In contrast to his social skills he really blessed in looks with his father's good looks and his mother's eyes, he is really liked by women.

When he was daying the only thing on his mind was that he never got to tell his father that he loved him, when he was brought back to life he was happy to have the chance.

He understood that his father didn't love just because he had to but because he was his son when he was brought back to life.

Different from his father he never had relationships with villains or anti-heroes but his wife is a superhero.

When he had his first date he expected Dick to follow him on his date but was surprised to see that it was his father the one that was following him instead.

It took months not to dream about his murder and everytime he dreamt it he went and slept in his father's bed it made it easier to forget(his father never mention to anyone this).

When Dick learned that he hadn't celebrated Chrismas ever he decorated the Manor so much that it looked more festive that Santa's place.

Growing up he thought he us like his mother despite looking like his father after he met him he realized he was like his father more and he like it more than the thought of being like his mother.

When he is really angry he starts reverting back to his native language Bruce had to learn Arabic to understand his son.

He only got into a fight with someone who couldn't protect himself only once at school with a student that said that Superman is better than Batman. His father grounded him but he was really pleased inside.

Because his father he grows up to be really tall and with a really intimidate useful not only as Batman but also as Damian Wayne in meeting at his business.

On his first birthday at the Manor he tried to kill the others he was confused why they would give him presents without wanting something in return it took a long time for Brice and Alfred to explain to him that that's a tradition.

A similar thing happened during Christmas and New Year.

During his first year at school he was bullied he never told anyone but his family is students of the greatest detective ever so they learned his brothers beat them to a pulp, his sisters humiliated them and his father cut his business ties with their families. He didn't know if he should be annoyed that they treat him as a child or be flattered that they care.

Damian is a great artist most of the painting at the Wayne Empires are his and his father loves to show them off. Damian will deny until the day he dies that he blushes and that he is really pleased.


End file.
